


Everybody fucks Kokichi

by bronovan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Crossdressing, Crotch Stepping, Dirty Talk, Fishnets, High Heels, Ice Play, Multi, Panties, Stepping, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: So i asked people to give me 2-3 kinks and at least 1 male character and i'll write about them fucking ouma. The results are presented here (some will be drabbles and some will be full-on oneshots)





	1. Korekiyo + temperature play, blindfolds

"If you want to pause, say 'yellow'. If you want to stop entirely, say 'red'. Understood?"

It was the first time they were going to try this, and Kokichi was a bit nervous, to say the least.

They've been doing… things, for awhile now. They never truly fucked, but they were experimenting with different kinks Korekiyo was into and Kokichi was willing to try.

This time, it was temperature play.

"Understood." Kokichi replied. He was tied down to the bed, naked and blindfolded with his legs spread. He didn't know what was the come, and he didn't want Korekiyo to tell him either. He didn't need it. He loved the surprise.

"I am going to start now." Korekiyo said.

"You don't have to tell me, just sta-" Kokichi tried saying when he felt something cold touching both of his nipples. Very cold. Icy. He gave a small groan.

"Your nipples are getting quite hard at this. Do you like having them touched that bad? And with ice, too?" Korekiyo chuckled, "you're so dirty, aren't you?"

"S-Shut up…" Kokichi said while he could feel himself getting harder and Korekiyo's words.

The ice was rolled around his nipples, making them harder and making Kokichi moan. Korekiyo kept rolling it until it melted completely.

"Hmm… now where should I put the next ice cube?" Korekiyo thought out loud. "I think… here."

Kokichi yelped as he felt the cold touching his asshole before getting pushes inside. It was freezing and it felt wet, melting quicker than before due to the heat surrounding it all over.

He screamed when he felt hotness falling onto his chest suddenly. He hasn't even gotten over the cold in his ass and suddenly this happened, the contrast feeling wrong yet so right for him.

Korekiyo chuckled again and kept dripping wax over Kokichi's torso, some landing on one of his nipples making him scream again.

"Such a dirty little slut. Getting off on such pain…" Korekiyo laughed quietly, "You truly are a disgusting little whore, Kokichi."

Kokichi moaned. Being called all these names, mixed with the cold sensation inside his ass and the burning one over his torso was almost too much for him. Almost.

Korekiyo kept dripping the wax, dripping some on Kokichi's arms, his neck, then going down to his outer thighs, inner thighs, and then…

"FUCK!" Kokichi screamed and arched his back as wax hit his dick. It wasn't the tip, thank god, but it still hurt as hell anyway.

He loved it.

"K-Korekiyo, please…" he moaned.

"Please what, Kokichi?"

"Can I cum?"

"No."

Kokichi whined, bucking his hips up as if fucking air.

Korekiyo laughed. "You're so pathetic. So desperate. Look at you."

"Please, Korekiyo, please…!"

"Wait patiently now, Kokichi."

More wax. Then more ice in his ass, ice thrown all over his body, ice and wax and more ice and more wax and-

Kokichi came with a scream.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Such a naughty boy, coming without permission… Guess I'll have to punish you now." Korekiyo said, disappointed.

"No, please, no punishment…" Kokichi whined pathetically.

He could practically hear Korekiyo's smirk. "It's punishment time."


	2. Korekiyo + Heels, fishnets, stepping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah a fair warning that at some point Kokichi yells "no", and i just wanna clarify he's not actually asking to stop, it's just part of the scene :0 but if you're put off by stuff like this in general i don't rec reading this!!!  
> also, sorry it ends so suddenly, i wanted this to be pure stepping without any fucking, hehehe.

He's been seated on a low chair, his hands handcuffed behind his back. His ankles were tied to the chair's legs, causing them to be bent and spread open. He was naked, sweating at the thought of what was to come.

The door opened and his eyes turned to it, getting used to the light coming from the other room and not yet grasping the full sight of the shadowy figure standing between the doorposts.

The figure moved towards him as the door closed itself behind it. He could hear the clicks of the heels making contact with the floor.

Taking one look at the black stilettos, he brought his stare up, sucking in the sight of black fishnets on long shaved legs. Bringing his stare further up, he looked at those tight, lacey black panties and seeing a dick trying to peek out of them. His eyes kept moving, now checking the black lacey corset barely hiding a flat chest, the nipples barely covered.

And finally, he reached the masked face he learned to love so much.

He stared into those lovely golden eyes, always full of love and curiosity. Now they were filled with nothing but lust and sadism.

"Kokichi." He could hear from beyond the mask.

It took him a few seconds, still in shock from the sight in front of him, but he eventually managed to mutter out, "yes, Master?"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master."

"Tell me, how long have you been waiting for me?"

"I… I don't know. About 10 minutes maybe?"

"Was it worth it?"

Kokichi gulped and nodded. "Yes, Master. It was really worth it."

He could feel the smile through the mask. "Good job, Kokichi. I think you've earned your reward."

Kokichi's heart was thumping like crazy in his chest as Korekiyo started stepping closer and closer to him before finally standing in front of him and looking down.

Not wasting a minute, Korekiyo raised one of his legs up and pushed it against Kokichi's chest. The push started gentle, only feeling like a cold spot on his chest, before getting hard enough to push Kokichi to the floor, still tied to the short chair.

But Korekiyo still didn't let go. He kept pushing harder and harder, bringing the air out of Kokichi's lungs.

The point where the tip of the heel poked Kokichi's chest hurt. The grinding of the front part of Korekiyo's foot against him hurt, too. The lack of air made him dizzy. His arms were hurting from lying down on them like this.

It was amazing.

"Look at me." He heard Korekiyo say, but his eyes were too cloudy to focus on his lover's face.

A foot was brought to his face, causing his cheek to press against the carpet while his other cheek was being stepped on.

"I said…" The foot grinded against him, causing the heel to scratch his face, "Look at me."

Kokichi somehow managed to bring his gaze up and stare at Korekiyo.

"Good boy." Korekiyo whispered. "But for that little stunt, I think you deserve a punishment."

Kokichi's eyes widened. He didn't mean…

A scream erupted from Kokichi's throat as his dick was being stepped on, the heel digging right against his head.

He felt his dick being pushed against his stomach this way. He was so sensitive he could feel every little piece of dirt on the shoe's sole digging into him.

The tip of his dick felt like it was on fire. The heel digging into it so hard it almost felt like he was being cut.

And then it suddenly stopped.

Kokichi sighed in relief. But his relief was short timed, as Korekiyo brought his foot down again, this time on Kokichi's balls.

"N-No, please, Master, please stop!" Kokichi felt tears welling in his eyes.

"You've been bad, Kokichi. You need to endure your punishment." Korekiyo said, his voice almost sounding disappointed.

"S-Sorry Master…" Kokichi whined, but not complaining any further, just crying his heart out as the pain got worse and worse.

Finally, the foot was taken away. "Hmm, Kokichi, you've been so good. Taken your punishment so well. I'm so proud of you." Kokichi heard the proud smile in Korekiyo's voice. "You deserve a reward."

With that, Korekiyo moved his panties aside and positioned himself above Kokichi's dick.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests of your own, feel free to comment with them!


End file.
